Ivor
Ivor is the secondary antagonist/false antagonist turned protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is a disgruntled former member of The Order of the Stone. He is voiced by Paul Reubens. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". ''' Biography Appearance Ivor has slick black hair, a long beard and wears an olive green coat and pants with a belt with a Lapis Lazuli gem on. In one of the flashbacks, he was shown to have armor with an olive and blue tinge to it. He also wore fingerless gloves and gold boots. Personality Ivor, at first, appears to be grumpy, impatient, and arrogant. In earlier episodes, Ivor was shown to be a shady man with a grudge against Gabriel and the Order of the Stone, and since he created the Wither Storm, he was thought to be the antagonist. As the story progressed, however, the truth about the Order of the Stone was discovered and Ivor's true motives were revealed. He redeems himself by helping Jesse defeat the Witherstorm by giving Jesse the enchanted book. He also finds Jesse's group and warns them about the Wither Storms following the Amulet, and shows remorse when he finds out that Jesse had Gabriel's Amulet and, thus, the Wither Storms were following him/her. Ivor has since become a supporting character who accompanies the New Order of the Stone on their adventures. Now he is on good terms with them. He is shown to be much more excitable, but is still very eccentric and thinks himself to be greater than the community. He is even directly responsible for saving Jesse's life in Sky City by pushing him/her out of the way of some Ghasts' fireballs. He also grabbed Jesse's hand before he/she fell into the water with Zombies in it, (determinant). Ivor also tells Jesse he/she is a good friend when Jesse says he/she would do anything to save Lukas and Petra from PAMA (determinant). Then Ivor thanks Jesse from saving him in Spleef over Petra. (Determinant). Relationships Jesse In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. However, when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad guy, their relationship becomes much more stable as they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes him/her laugh. Ivor also shows compassion for Jesse by helping him/her when in trouble, even saving his/her life at one point. Petra Petra and Ivor do not have a good relationship with each other. As of Episode 5, Petra is the only person who still holds a grudge against Ivor. Throughout the episode, Petra is constantly angry at him and disliked Ivor's idea of getting arrested to get in the palace, so she did not go with him. In Episode 6, Petra appreciated Ivor volunteering to watch over Lukas. Lukas At first, Lukas and Ivor weren't shown interacting. Due to Ivor scamming Petra on a deal, Lukas presumably held a grudge against him. However, when the truth about the Order and Ivor's true motives were revealed, Lukas's opinion about him changes. Since then, they are shown to have a basic, yet positive relationship. Ivor also volunteers to help Lukas in Episode 6, showing he cares about him as well, though Ivor denies he does. When Ivor appears without his "adventuring clothes", Lukas finds his appearance funny and says he can't take him seriously looking like that, which Ivor responds to by saying his outfit breathes wonderfully. Harper Ivor is shown to respect Harper. He empathizes with her, possibly because they both have a similar history with both their creations going out of hand. He even calls her an "intriguing person". In episode 8, Ivor seems to have developed a crush on Harper, as he kept the rose from her laboratory and sang to himself. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Ivor has killed: *The Ender Dragon (Indirectly) *Numerous Hostile Mobs *Reuben (Indirectly) Items *Golden Sword *Wither Skull (Temporarily) *Potions *Ender Crystals *Elixir (Formerly) *Lava *Lapis Lazuli *Stone sword *Diamond sword *Golden Sword *Snowball (Formerly) *Diamond *Enchanted Flint and Steel (Resultant) *Portal Atlas *Poppy/Rose *Pumpkin (Temporarily) Quotes Trivia *Ivor is the first person to create a major antagonist, the Wither Storm, in the series. *In Episode 1, when Ivor comes through the Nether Portal, Jesse has an option to punch him. Later, Jesse can apologize about punching him when his true motives are discovered. *Unlike the rest of the Order of the Stone, Ivor's skill is never mentioned. However, he is most likely an alchemist/enchanter due to his frequent usage of potions and enchantments. *Ivor breaks the fourth wall in "A Portal to Mystery" by winking at the player and saying "Adventure!" **He does it again in the ending of "Access Denied", except it ends with a question mark. **This appears to be a gag, as at the end of "A Journey's End?", he runs off with the Enchanted Flint and Steel and the Atlas and says it again, offscreen. *In the Adventure Pass thumbnail, Ivor seems to have a second appearance with his armor, except with no helmet on. *In Episode 7, after Jesse kills an unchipped zombie, Ivor's sword appears to be a stone sword from the one side and a gold one from the other. *Based on some of his comments and his keeping of a rose from Episode 8, Ivor may have a romantic interest in Harper. **This however, might have been purely platonic, and just a compliment to Harper. *Ivor is seen without his "Adventuring Clothes" in "A Journey's End?'''". He appears to wear a white vest and striped blue shorts, much to Lukas' amusement. *Ivor is the only member of the Old Order who have appeared in all episodes from 5 to 8. *Ivor says the very same thing the Narrator said in the beginning of Episode 1: "Nothing built can last forever." He says that when he builds the Wither and when it's about to be made. *In the Adventure Pass' advertising art, Ivor has his armor from Episode 1, but never has it on in Episodes 6, 7, nor 8. He has all of it on except for his helmet. *Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone who left/got kicked out due to the rest of the group's lies about the Ender Dragon. *One of Ivor's favorite things is lava, as shown in his lava house and his lava "heart" in Sky City. *Ivor has appeared in every Minecraft: Story Mode Episode. *Ivor is the only character to be in the Old Order of the Stone, and the New Order of the Stone. Gallery Ivor1.jpg|Ivor in the Treasure Room. Ivor'sLavaHouse3.jpg|Ivor viewing down on people on his Lava House. In Harper's lab with Ivor and Jessie.jpeg|Ivor with Harper and Jesse. Ivor3.png|Ivor with a Golden Sword. MCSMIvor.png|Ivor in his lab. Ivor sword.jpg|Ivor fighting Jesse. IvorwithArrowofPoison.jpg|Ivor smelling a poisoned arrow. Ivor.png|Ivor talking with Petra and Jesse. Evil ivor.jpg|Ivor talking to Jesse and the gang about how they won't beat The Wither Storm. Gang.jpg|Ivor's clothes inside his 'Adventuring Clothes'. Pa.jpeg|Ivor and Jesse in the Adventure Pass thumbnail. IvorAdventuringClothes1.jpg|Ivor without his clothes. Ivor saves Jesse.jpeg|Ivor saving Jesse from going over the waterfall Ivor saves Jesse again .jpeg|Ivor saving Jesse. Ivor surrounded by arrows in Spleef.jpg|Ivor surrounded by flame arrows in Spleef field. Mcsm ep8 IvorHoldingPoppy.jpg|Ivor holding a poppy. Save_him,_Jesse!.jpg|Jesse trying to save Ivor. Stealth_mode.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor sneaking into the throne room. Take_them_all.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, Ivor, and Petra looking at a group of pigs. Charles_vs_Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse while Ivor watches. Zombies, blargh!.jpg|Ivor under attack by zombies. You've got a boy's name.jpg|Ivor seeing Torquedawg about to die. This isn't good.jpg|Ivor watching the chaos. The heck was that.jpg|Ivor running to the backside of the mansion. Reading with Jesse.jpg|Ivor watching Jesse read the invitation. Don't let go.jpg|Ivor holding onto vines. Come at me bro.jpg|Ivor staring in fear at spiders. Even foggier.jpg|Ivor running to the mansion. Chaos.jpg|Ivor looking at Lukas. Hey we're here to ruin everything..jpg|Zombies advancing on Ivor, Jesse, Petra, and Lukas. Run, Ivor!.jpg|Ivor running from zombies. Horizon33 7-11-2016 54-38-18.jpg|Ivor looking at Jesse.|link=Ivor hqdefault2.jpg|Ivor holding a Potion of Swiftness. Horizon33_12-11-2016_25-8-13.jpg|Ivor saving Jesse|link=Ivor Horizon33_12-11-2016_56-20-20.jpg|Respawned Ivor smiling Mcsm ep6 YouTubers.jpg|Ivor with the YouTubers. Horizon33_13-11-2016_10-12-9.jpg|Ivor running with Jesse at Lava Race|link=Ivor Horizon33_13-11-2016_43-14-10.jpg|Ivor and Jesse talking to Harper|link=Ivor Horizon33_13-11-2016_33-23-10.jpg|Ivor with Axel|link=Ivor Horizon33 13-11-2016 1-25-18.jpg|Ivor with Jesse and Harper. Horizon33_14-11-2016_41-19-15.jpg|Ivor smiling while talking to Harper Horizon33 14-11-2016 12-23-16.jpg|Jesse pushing Ivor out of the way of the Competitors, (determinant). Ivor attempting to jump.jpg|Ivor attempting to jump Horizon33 15-11-2016 35-54-18.jpg|Ivor, Jesse, and Harper. Horizon33 15-11-2016 23-34-14.jpg|Ivor along with Petra, Jesse, and Petra, about to enter the games. Horizon33 13-11-2016 50-32-10.jpg|Ivor telling Harper "good-bye", (determinant). GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|Ivor's portrait with the YouTubers', Cassie Rose, TorqueDawg, Lukas, Petra, Calvin, and Ivy's portraits. Mcsm ep4 crowd0.png|Ivor walking down an isle with the New Order and the Old Order. Soren traveling with Ivor.jpeg|Ivor with Soren the Architect to the Far Lands. Category:Mages Category:Jesse's Gang Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Competitors Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters